10 Drabbles for 10 People
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: 10 drabbles for 10 different people, over on Y!Gallery. Includes SasuNaru, ItaNeji, ShikaNeji, NejiGaa. Yaoi, lemons, etc.
1. ItaNeji

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**ItaNeji 500 Word Drabble**

_For Ash365_

It was not often Itachi Uchiha found himself in a supermarket. He was above them. He either shopped online, or got the house keeper to do it instead. He didn't like them.

He didn't like the bustle of the people as they shoved past each other to get to the items they desired. He didn't like the bright lights that reflected off the bright floors into his sensitive eyes. He didn't like the unattended children tossing food packets on the ground. He didn't like the _attended _children screaming over a lolly their mothers wouldn't let them have.

He didn't like it at all.

But he was still there, at seven thirty-six on a Monday morning, because of his damn lover.

Itachi was a strong person, both mentally and physically. He was an Uchiha, after all. The cream of the crop. The best family in Konoha. He could banter with a person so that it sounded friendly, but really, he was insulting them and their entire family.

But he could not say no to Neji Hyuuga.

All Neji had to do was flick his hair back, bat his long lashes and pout slightly, and Itachi would move the earth for him. Of course, Neji _didn't _flick his long hair, or bat his lashes, and would never intentionally pout, but Itachi still tried to move the earth for him.

Because Itachi loved him that much.

Itachi loved him so much that here he was, on a Monday morning, at a supermarket, when he should have been getting ready for work. He avoided the early morning shoppers as he made his way towards the bakery section, scowling at anyone who met his eye.

Itachi had been awakened that morning, not by birds chirping, or an alarm clock, but by his lover, shaking his shoulder viciously.

Still half-asleep, Itachi wasn't sure what was happening until he found himself sloppily dressed and shoved out the front door without so much as a good morning kiss, and only a note in his left hand to tell him where he was going.

Itachi had been rather irritable at first, but now he didn't mind so much. He loved doing things for his lover, even though doing them at seven-thirty-six in the morning was a little annoying.

Itachi sighed as he stopped in front of the bakery area, scanning the shelves. He did love Neji. More than anything. He loved to stroke Neji's hair, to kiss his lips softly, to pin him to the closest surface and simply ravish him. He loved to peck him softly on the lips to make him blush in public.

He loved to watch him sleep, watch him read, watch him stare out a window. He loved to cook for Neji, to eat food made by Neji, to buy things for Neji.

And despite how much he loved watching Neji pick the fruit out of Hot Cross Buns, Itachi leant forward and grabbed a bag of the fruitless ones, because he knew Neji loved them so.


	2. NejiGaa

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**NejiGaa 500 Word Drabble**

_For Eryn_

They weren't exclusive. They were dating. They weren't boyfriends.

No, Neji Hyuuga didn't do boyfriends. He didn't do relationships. He fucked and moved on. However, Gaara Sabaku was one person who he fucked multiple times, and was the only person in Konoha with that privilege.

They frequented the same clubs and bars. Some nights they would only acknowledge each other with a nod. Other times they would simultaneously cross the room with neither prompting, usually meeting in a crash of lips, teeth and hands.

It was lust and animal magnetism. Pure and simple. Gaara wanted Neji. Neji wanted Gaara. Gaara wanted more, but would never push that upon Neji. Not when he risked losing Neji over it.

Neji sat his drink down on the bar in front of him and let his eyes sweep over the dance floor. The mass of men before him moved with the music, grinding and gyrating, each of them knowing the sensual dance they all followed instinctively.

Gaara stood out like a rose in a weed garden.

His fire-engine red hair was a beacon amongst the black and brown mass, outshining the few blonds. His foam-green eyes were visible even at a distance. His pale skin was unblemished and impossibly smooth.

Neji threw back the rest of his drink and scowled.

A large, muscled man was grinding into Gaara from behind, hands on the other man's hips. The small man had his head tilted back, only reaching mid-chest. That wasn't right. When Neji stood like that behind Gaara the little redhead's hair rested in the curve of his shoulder.

Neji's hand gripped his glass tight and he turned away from the dance floor. He didn't want to watch someone else with Gaara. They would probably leave soon. And Neji didn't want to think about where they were going. It filled him with a white-hot rage and another emotion he refused to believe was jealousy.

The music changed to a slower song, and Neji turned back. The man was still there, still plastered to Gaara. Neji's hand trembled as he set down the glass as a rage he couldn't describe filled him.

In three steps he was at the stairs to the dance floor.

He moved through the crowd easily, ignoring the suggestive caresses as he approached his little redhead. Gaara's eyes snapped open as if sensing his approach, and they locked straight onto Neji's. Neji raised an eyebrow and Gaara took a step towards him.

The other man didn't like that. His arms locked around Gaara, holding him in place. Gaara scowled, and look up at him, but the man only ducked down for a kiss.

Neji moved. He grabbed Gaara's arm and tugged him forward into his arms, and the other man took a step forward. Neji's icy glare froze him and Gaara's arms curled Neji's neck, a final dismissal.

Neji barely noticed the man leaving. He was dipping his head down towards Gaara's lips. Just before they touched, Gaara pulled his head back. His bright eyes bored into Neji's.

"No more games." He whispered softly. Neji's eyes darkened.

"No more games," he agreed. He caught Gaara's lips briefly. "You're mine."


	3. SasuNaru 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

**SasuNaru 500 Word Drabble**

_For Truly Wicked_

"Come on, Sasuke! It'll be fun!"

Those six words always made all the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck stand up.

Whenever Naruto Uzumaki, sweet, angel-faced, blond haired Naruto Uzumaki said those six words, they were usually followed up with Sasuke getting into a shit load of trouble while the sweet short blond weaselled out of it.

Sasuke, let's go visit the school afterhours!

Private security caught him. Grounded for a month.

Sasuke, let's sneak into that R rated movie!

Ushers caught him. Grounded for two months.

Sasuke, let's have sex!

Well, that was one suggestion Sasuke fully endorsed. He loved pinning down that mischievous minx and ravishing him until he was incoherent.

However, when Naruto's extremely overprotective parents caught them, it was _not _fun. And guess who got in trouble?

Grounded for three months.

So, when Naruto looked up at him with those large blue eyes, and grinned, waving the bottle of vodka in front of him and said "Come on, Sasuke! It'll be fun!" Sasuke froze up and glared.

"Fuck no," Sasuke snapped. "We're only seventeen. If we get caught-"

"We won't," Naruto laughed as he sunk down onto Sasuke's lap. "Come on, teme! Don't be such a chicken shit!"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke snapped. "I am not a chicken shit! I just know that when we fuck up, _I'm _going to be the one that gets in shit."

"But Sasuke," Naruto whined. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "It's Saint Patrick's Day! We _have _to get pissed!"

"Naruto..."

"_Please..._"

Sasuke could only resist so much. With a sigh he stood, Naruto still in his arms and carried his boyfriend to the kitchen.

"Put me down! You bastard, I am _not _a girl!"

"You sure act like one..."

Sasuke dropped Naruto, who glared as he stumbled on his feet. Sasuke grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard while Naruto darted to the fridge. He returned with a bottle of orange juice.

"Ok, Screwdrivers it is!" he said happily as he opened the vodka and poured a splash into each glass. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed his glass once Naruto was done, and took a sip.

"Taste like orange juice," he grunted as Naruto sipped his. "Is that it?"

"Just keep drinking!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he skulled his. "Huh. I don't feel any different..."

"Then keep drinking."

--

Itachi Uchiha was not impressed to find his little brother, his little brother's boyfriend and an empty bottle of vodka on the floor of his kitchen.

Naruto was laughing as he laid completely stretched out over Sasuke. Sasuke had his arms looped around Naruto's waist and was much more interested in sloppily kissing his neck.

"Hn!"

Both looked up, blinking at him. Itachi glared down at the two of them, but all they did was laugh.

It wasn't the first time Itachi had caught them doing something. He usually grounded Sasuke, and left Naruto to his own parents, but this time, something inside of him snapped.

"Uzumaki! Stop corrupting my baby brother!"


	4. SasuNaru 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

**SasuNaru 500 Word Drabble**

_For darkgodess_

Dear Teme,

I hope you're sitting down, because this was hard for me to write, so it's probably even harder to read. I actually had to stop and start several times, and only three of them were because of spelling mistakes. We've been together, what, four years now? Four long years. That's what most people would call a committed relationship, though you would probably call it 'hn.'

And it's been a great relationship. I mean, you're an awesome boyfriend. You cook for me, tolerate my hyperactive-ness and fuck my brains out. What more could I want?

Well, I'm really sorry to say, there is one thing you _cannot _provide.

Which is why I'm leaving you. Jumping ship. Going AWOL. Jumping the tracks. You get it?

I'm sorry Sasuke. You can't give me everything no matter how hard you try. You may be perfect, with your fucking incredible looks and hot body. With your talented hands and sinful tongue. With your smouldering eyes and weirdass soft hair. But there is one key factor missing.

We've had some fun times together. I'll never forget you. So please, get your shit together and get out of your house by the time I get home. I'm claiming it in the breakup, along with the Star Wars movies and the Xbox 360. I'm bringing my new love with me and we're gonna go all night long.

I know this may come across as callous (word of the day calendar's paying for itself right there) and cruel, but you have to understand, the heart wants what the heart wants. I cannot control my urges anymore than you can control the urge to fuck me whenever you want. (Speaking of which, remember that time on the Subway? I think I saw that old lady again, you know, the one that beat you with her umbrella and called you devil spawn?)

I'm sorry, Sasuke. I really am. I do love you, so much it hurts, and for a while I thought I would never find _anything _that I would love as much as I love you. But I was in a delusional little world that was focused around you. I call it 'Sasuke-land' (or, PMSville. Same, basically.)

In conclusion, despite my epically awesome love for you, I'm still leaving. I have to. Once you understand the situation you, too, will know why I must go. My new love is just too irresistible. Too drool worthy. Too perfect. Too tempting. My new love is just from a whole new world, one no mere mortal could have dreamed up.

So, Sasuke, I am leaving you for the new Miso Ramen Ichiraku is now making. I have to marry it. It is too fucking delicious.

Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am,

Naruto.

--

The letter fell from pale, shaking fingers as Sasuke turned burning red eyes towards the stairs that led to the second story of his house – where his moron was.

"_NARUTO! _That was _not _funny!"

His only answer was hysterical laughter.


End file.
